A Barista's Nightmare Q&A
by Artemis0simetrA
Summary: Yes, I've trapped the Nolanverse characters in my local BarStucks coffee shop, where they are at your mercy :-D Ask them/dare them anything, and feel free to send a coffee to your favorite character - though you may not receive a polite thank you :-P.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I've trapped the Nolanverse characters in my local BarStucks coffee shop, where they are at your mercy :-D Ask them anything. Dare them anything. And feel free to send a coffee to your favorite character - though you may not receive a polite thank you :-P.

Inspired by the Hogfather Q&A by She Who Shines.

My Nolanverse Harley and Ivy are here too. Apologies for the occasional interruption from the OC, 'Sarah Moon'.

**How This Works**

Please leave your questions/dares, baked goods, and anything else :-) in the review section.

All questions (and declarations of undying love for the Joker, *ahem*) are welcome. If you don't want to reveal your identity, anonymous reviews are enabled **in addition to normal reviews.**

**Feel free to include a description of yourself, and your favourite beverage and/or overpriced snack - I will try to write you into the story too. **

I'm going to wait till there's a good number of questions before the next chapter, to allow for a fully developed scene between characters.

No idea where this is going, but looking forward to finding out :-D.

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ All characters from the DC canon belong to DC, not me. This story is strictly not-for-profit. No copyright infringement is intended. If you have been living in a bush and are not familiar with the Christopher Nolan films, I would urge you to buy them (yes, buy them!) before reading._


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me get this straight."

The woman with the dark, reddish-brown hair is speaking in a low, dangerous South-American accent. She's wearing a faded green sweatshirt with tightly fitting jeans.

"It's a cruel joke that our taxes subsidise the inhumane practices of the dairy industry..."

Her dark green eyes flash, and a look of slow-burning rage crosses her features. She continues:

"And now you're trying to me charge extra for soya milk?"

The female Barista looks nonplussed by Poison Ivy's rant.

They get all types of crazies in here.

...

A few students are huddled over the work table in the centre of the room, sipping frappuccinos through straws and taking advantage of the free wi-fi.

The other customers are at the front of the shop, enjoying the April sun streaming through the glass.

In the back of the BarStucks, empty battered sofas and velveteen easy chairs are strewn around the low tables. There's no natural light here.

Ivy strides towards one of the sofas, pausing to glare daggers at an ear-phone wearing student for wasting napkins. He continues to write his essay on the mating habits of armadillos, oblivious to the Supervillaness.

She surveys the room with suspicion before sitting down.

A female student at the work table picks up both her laptop and a bag of lemon poundcake and donuts, and hesitantly approaches the Supervillaness. In the pocket of her jeans is $60 for coffee, sent by a kind reader.

"Ivy?"

The green-eyed woman impatiently glances at the timid fangirl who, on closer inspection, resembles a certain Artemis0simetrA.

"What did you want to talk about?" The question is blunt, no-nonsense.

The fangirl takes a deep breath, and begins:

"Since you're the least volatile character in the Batverse _(baring the acts of eco-warfare)_, I was thinking maybe you could help me with this afternoons...um...get-together."

A look of baffled annoyance.

The fangirl explains herself:

"The people of Gotham may not realise this, what with the near-constant state of mayhem n' all, but there are a lot of us around who are pretty into the _Batverse_." She looks down at her Converses bashfully.

The baffled look turns to indignation at the mention of the Bat. The fangirl hurriedly continues:

"...and um, some of us want to learn more about your characters." She's turning a little bit red now. Oh dear.

The Supervillaness haughtily appraises the fangirl for a second, before rising to leave the table.

Now the fangirl looks sheepish:

"The front door is open, but you'll just end up walking in again through the back door. The quicker we get through the questions and dares, the quicker I'll release you. Sorry."

Ivy sits back down with narrowed eyes, crossing her arms.

"Oh, and one more thing." the fangirl says, looking serious.

"Things are going to get pretty crazy in here. So if you...um...help me keep the Joker from killing anyone, I promise I'll vote Green in the local elections."

A complex mix of emotions crosses Ivy's face. Affronted humour wins the day.

"Done." says the Supervillaness dryly, one corner of her mouth rising slightly.

Now there's a loud, sucking _plop _behind her, and two men fall through the air, landing on the battered sofa.

One is Bruce Wayne. The other is the Batman.

The two men turn to each other and look without speaking. Bruce Wayne reaches out hesitantly to touch the exposed face of his alter-ego, as Ivy watches with an amused smirk.

The fangirl slips into a chair and looks down at her laptop. Only three questions so far.

She's waiting for more before bringing in the rest of the crew.

Before mayhem ensues. :-P


End file.
